New Beginnings
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Sonic comes across a wounded Shadow and from it, life takes a new turn. WARNING: Possible OOCness and Sonadow


**I found this in one of my old journals and since it looked nearly complete, I revised and edited it a bit and **_viola!_

**Warnings: Other than OOCness and mentions of wounds, none really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters. All I own is Abigail the Bear. **

_000000_

_Mobius—September 2, 3237_

Sonic had always known he preferred guys over girls.

Why else would he never give Amy Rose the time of day?

But just because he was gay, it didn't mean he looked at every guy.

No one had ever caught his eye until a certain black Hedgehog entered his life. At first, he had disliked Shadow the Hedgehog greatly, but as he got to know his crimson-eyed counterpart, he began to understand the dark creature and had slowly begun to fall in love with the anti-social Hedgehog. But... he was thoroughly convinced that the other male was as straight as an arrow. His heart always _**ached**_ whenever he thought of it. The Blue Blur knew that Shadow would never return his feelings. It pained him to think that, but he would get over it.

At least... he _**hoped**_ so.

As he raced towards Tails' workshop, he heard a child crying and spotted a large, smoking crater next to a large willow tree that was near the edge of a cliff.

Curious, he rushed over to it and what he saw nearly made his heart stop.

Lying in the middle of the crater, unconscious and severely injured, was Shadow the Hedgehog. A small female Bear with dark red fur and white hair pulled into a braid was next to him, crying as she shook his arm, trying desperately to wake him up. She looked up at Sonic, her grey-colored eyes pleading for help. Sliding down the slope of the crater, he landed on his knees next to the littler girl and took her into his arms as he ran his eyes over the wounded male. Knowing he needed to get Shadow to Tails ASAP, he carefully placed the girl on his back and said gently, "I need you to hold on real tight, okay?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

Sonic took Shadow into his arms, making the red-streaked Hedgehog groan in pain, and shot off. Within three minutes, he burst into Tails' workshop, shouting for the Kitsune. He quickly went into the makeshift infirmary and gently placed Shadow on a bed, looking at him worriedly. He then washed his hands and arms of the blood while Tails tended to the blue Hedgehog's crush.

Once finished, Sonic carefully took the little girl into his arms again and held her comfortingly. She hid her face in his chest, not wanting to watched as the Fox Mobians did his thing. Hoping to ease her mind a little, he walked out into the small living room as he asked kindly, "What's your name, kiddo?"

She looked up at him, glancing over at the door leading to the infirmary as she answered softly, "Abigail. I'm two."

Not sure if he wanted to know, he asked, "Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Pointing towards the infirmary, she replied, "Mister Shadow says they be in the stars wi'h his sister, Ma'ia."

Sonic stared at her in slight shock.

Taking a deep breath, he asked gently, "What happened to Mister Shadow?"

Tears formed in her eyes as the little Bear girl answered, "The mean fat man hurt him."

At that, she began to cry and Sonic was quick to start calming her.

Tails, from where he was still tending to Shadow, wasn't surprised by how parental Sonic was considering that the Hedgehog had practically raised Tails from a young age. Because of that, he also knew that his older brother was gay, but didn't care. He also knew that Sonic had a crush on Shadow.

Glancing back once, he saw that his older brother had easily rocked the little girl to sleep and was now pacing in a circle with her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. Returning his attention to Shadow, he murmured, "Don't fail on me, Shadow. You can't leave Sonic."

With that, he worked on Shadow's wounds with renewed vigor.

**The next day—September 3, 3237**

Crimson eyes blinked blearily at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He had been fighting Eggman, hadn't he?

Protecting Abi—!

His eyes widened when he thought of the little Bear. He was about to bolt up when he realized that something was wrapped around his left arm. Looking down, he was surprised to see Abigail sleeping next to him, hugging his arm.

Looking around, he was startled to see Sonic was there as well, hunched over in his chair, his head in his arms as he slept.

What in the hell was he _**doing**_ _**there**_?

The door opened and Tails walked in, holding two blankets, one smaller than the other.

As soon as he saw Shadow awake, Tails quickly covered the other two Mobians as he asked, "How do you feel, Shadow?"

The black Hedgehog took a mental check over his body and answered honestly, "Sore with a bit of pain in my torso."

Tails nodded, already thinking as he helped the Hedgehog sit up. Shadow waited for his assessment. He trusted and respected the twin-tailed Fox. Muttering to himself, Tails went about the room. As he did, Shadow carefully placed a hand on Sonic's head, silently thanking him. To his surprise, the blue-furred male nuzzled it, murmuring, "Shadow..."

The black furred Mobian blinked. Curiously, he petted the spot behind Sonic's ear and nearly smiled when he heard purring coming from the sleeping teen.

From where he was getting supplies, Tails said almost conversationally, "He really cares about you. He's always wanted to think of you as more than a friend or a rival. But... he feels you'd never return his feelings."

Shadow gaped at him (although the Kitsune couldn't see it) and then at the slumbering, purring male next to him. He had always enjoyed being around Sonic and had—admittedly—fallen in love with him. But he had thought that the speedster was straight and would eventually go out with either that pink mallet-wielding banshee/harpy or some other girl entirely. _**Never**_ in his wildest dreams did he even _**think**_ that he and Sonic could ever be together.

Tails didn't show the smile on his face as he continued what he was doing.

Twenty minutes later, emerald eyes opened tiredly. Feeling someone stroking behind his ear, he moved his head, looking for who it was as Tails tended to do that if he knew that Sonic needed a comforting presence. His eyes widened, however, when he saw Shadow conscious and deep in thought.

He didn't think.

Immediately, he leaped up and hugged the startled Hedgehog as best as he could without aggravating the wounds.

As he watched, standing next to a bathroom door, Tails was glad that Abigail had awakened ten minutes beforehand and was currently trying to go to the bathroom herself, proclaiming that she was a big girl.

The black Hedgehog hesitantly wrapped his own arms around the trembling blue Hedgehog. Feeling tears on his shoulder, Shadow came to a decision.

Gently moving Sonic away, he took the teen's chin and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Sonic's eyes widened and he froze.

Sensing it, Shadow began to pull back, fearing the worst. However, Sonic quickly got his brain back into gear and flung his arms around Shadow's neck, pulling him back and renewing the kiss.

Neither of them noticed as Tails left the room, closing the door and quietly reassuring Abigail that Shadow as alright.

Finally, the two broke apart, needing air.

They stared into each others eyes, unsure of what to say, but still seeing the love shining in the others eyes.

Sonic broke the silence quietly, "I... I didn't think you'd ever feel the same."

Shadow shook his head as he replied, "Nor did I. I didn't want to either when Maria died. But then I met you and...I fell. _**I fell hard**_."

Sonic smiled shakily as he answered, "So did I."

Shadow smiled, making Sonic stare at him dazedly, before pressing their lips together once more. Sonic eagerly complied, loving the taste of Shadow.

Outside of the infirmary, Tails smiled as he watched Abigail curiously wander the workshop, not touching anything as she did so. He sincerely hoped that the two of them got together. He knew that the both of them needed someone and they were perfect for each other.

Knowing Sonic as well as he did, he'd probably want to take Abigail in and treat her as a little sister or even a daughter. He had a feeling that Shadow would be of the same mind.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "As long as neither of them do _**that**_ while Abigail and I around, I don't care what they get up to."

Ten minutes later, however, he got curious as to what the two Hedgehogs were doing.

Leaving Abigail at the table, eating some eggs and cut up bacon, he wandered over to the infirmary and cautiously peaked into the room. A smile spread across his lips.

Lying in Shadow's bed, limbs tangled together, were Shadow and Sonic, snuggled together and breathing deeply as they slept.

Still smiling, he closed the door, leaving the two alone.

Perhaps this was the start of a new beginning.

_000000_

**Whatcha think? Is it okay? **


End file.
